Killing Me Softly
by Ai-Lilith
Summary: AU ich hab mir einfach nur die charas von beyblade geborgt und ne neue story draus gemacht. Das hier hat nichts mit beyblade an sich zu tun.Also... Kai ist Auftragskiller im Amerika und bekommt den Auftrag, Rei zu ermorden.


Titel: Killing Me Softly

Teil: 1?

Autor: Lilith

Fandom: Beyblade

Rating: 18-Slash

Warnungen: OOC , bisschen Gewalt, lemon

Pairings: Kai/Rei und noch ein paar andere, aber die verrate ich nicht, lest selbst .

Disclamer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Story an sich. Ich will kein Geld hierfür (würde sowieso nichts dafür kriegen .)

Ich hab leider selber kein Internet, deshalb komme ich nicht so oft zum updaten. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem. Viel Spaß, eure Lilli

Killing Me Softly

Kapitel 01

Es war tiefe Nacht, doch in Los Angelos, der Stadt des Verbrechens, war es taghell. An jeder Straßenecke hingen große Neonschilder von Clubs.

Einer dieser Nachtclubs war das Bronze´. Dort saß ein recht gut aussehender Mann in der hintersten, uneinsichtlichsten Ecke, über ein paar Papiere gebeugt. Er war so in das dort geschriebene vertieft, dass er bemerkte, wie eine weitere Person an den Tisch trat.

Erst, als die tiefe Stimme des Fremden hörte, sah er von seiner Tätigkeit auf. „Mister Michael Valentine?" Vor seinem Tisch stand ein unglaublich gut aussehender Mann mit Sonnenbrille. „Und mit wem habe ich habe ich die Ehre?", wollte Valentine wissen. „Die meisten nennen mich Pheonix.", meinte der andere kurz angebunden und zog eine Pistole. Noch ehe Valentine reagieren konnte, hatte er eine von den tödlichen Kugeln im Kopf.

Der Schuss war durch einen Schalldämpfer so leise gewesen, dass kein anderer Gast im Club ihn hören konnte. Der andere Mann sammelte nun die Papiere, über welchen Valentine gerade noch gesessen hatte, zusammen, stopfte in eine kleine Umhängetasche und verließ den Nachtclub, nachdem er eine feuerrote Feder auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf die Leiche zu werfen.

Er zog die Nachtluft tief ein. Und wieder hatte er einen Job erledigt. Ja, Kai Hiwatari, 23 Jahre alt, in Russland geboren, war Auftragskiller. Er war ein Profikiller, es gab niemanden der exakter und besser war als er. Er war sehr bekannt und wurde von aller Welt einfach nur Pheonix genannt.

Es war nicht so, dass ihm Töten Spaß machte, es machte ihm nur nichts aus. Und außerdem verdiente er sehr gut daran. Meistens sollte er einfach nur jemanden aus dem Weg räumen, der irgendwen störte. Doch manchmal, so wie heute, sollte er auch irgendwelche Dokumente beschaffen.

Er schlenderte gemütlich und unauffällig die Straße entlang. An einer Seitengasse bog er ein und betrat einen weiteren Nachtclub. Über dem Eingang leuchtete in blauen Buchstaben: ´4th Inn.

Er durchquerte den Club und ging durch eine Tür in den Bereich des Geschäftsführers. Ohne zu zögern oder zu klopfen öffnete er eine Tür ein Stockwerk höher und betrat ein Büro.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann, genauso alt wie Kai, mit roten Haaren, lässig in seinen Sessel zurück gelehnt mit auf dem Tisch abgelegten Beinen. Er lächelte dem Grau-blauhaarigen zu, als dieser die Tür hinter sich schloss und dann die Dokumente aus seiner Tasche auf dem Tisch vor dem Rothaarigen ablegte.

„Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?", fragte dieser aus reiner Gewohnheit, glaubte er doch nicht wirklich, dass sein Freund aus Kindertagen irgendwelche Probleme gehabt hätte. Kai grinste den Anderen nur an und meinte: „Du kennst mich doch Yurji. Hatte ich je irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

Yurji Iwanow erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging langsam auf Kai zu. „Eben. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du dich ständig in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringst." Dabei nahm er Kai die Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Denk nur mal an damals zurück: Als du diesen komischen Geschäftstypen erledigen solltest und seine Bodyguards dazwischen gekommen sind. Die haben dich echt übel in die Mangel genommen. Und wieder musste ich kommen und deine Haut retten. Oder erinnere dich mal an diese Tusse aus Mexico. Die hättest du fast…", an dieser Stelle wurde Yurji von ein paar Lippen unterbrochen, die ihn hart und fordernd küssten. Das vergessend, was er gerade sagen wollte, erwiderte Yurji den Kuss Kais mit einer ebenso großen Leidenschaft. Kai strich mit seiner Zunge die Konturen von den Lippen Yurjis nach und drängte sich dann durch den kleinen Spalt in den Mund des Rothaarigen. Dieser stöhnte leicht auf, als die fremde Zunge seine Mundhöhle erforschte.

Nach einer Weile mussten die Zwei den Kuss unterbrechen, da ihre Lungen nach Sauerstoff verlangten. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Kai um dem Rothaarigen ins Ohr zu hauchen: „Du redest mal wieder viel zu viel, Yurji." Dann fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über den Hals des Rothaarigen, verteilte viele kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf dem Schlüsselbein seines Freundes, während seine Hände das Shirt des Anderen öffneten und über die freigelegte Haut strichen.

Yurji ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Du versuchst nur davon abzulenken , wie oft ich deinen Hals schon retten musste." Währenddessen hatte Kai dem Anderen das Shirt ganz ausgezogen und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zu den Brustwarzen seines Freundes. Dort angekommen sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich weiß doch, dass ich ohne dich aufgeschmissen bin." Das empfindliche Fleisch verhärtete sich sofort, als der warme Lufthauch darüber strich. Dann ließ er seine Zunge leicht darüber fahren. Yurjis Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und keuchend. Kai saugte an der linken Brustwarze des Rothaarigen, während er die rechte mit den Fingern leicht zwirbelte. Danach ließ er seine Hände weiter Richtung Süden wandern und öffnete die Hose Yurjis. Vorsichtig strich er über die deutliche Beule in Yurjis Boxershorts, reizte ihn damit noch mehr. Diese Handlung ließ den Rothaarigen erneut aufstöhnen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Kai seinen Freund auch der Hose und Boxershorts entledigt. Dann wanderte seine Hand zum Hintern des Anderen, strich erst ganz leicht darüber und packte dann etwas fester zu.

Nun setzte sich auch Yurji in Bewegung und zog seinem Freund das Hemd aus, bei dem sowieso nur die untersten Knöpfe geschlossen waren. Dann bewegten sich seine Hände zu Kais Hose und strichen fordernd über die deutliche Erregung des Anderen, was diesen dazu veranlasste in seiner Tätigkeit, den Nacken des Rothaarigen zu liebkosen, inne zu halten und heiser zu stöhnen. Yurji lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und ohne weiter zu zögern, zog er Kai seine, inzwischen deutlich zu enge, Lederhose aus und befreite die harte Erektion seines Freundes. Dieser verlor jedes letzte Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung und hob den Rothaarigen ein Stück an, worauf dieser sofort seine Beine um die Hüfte des Anderen schlang. Dann legte Kai Yurji auf dessen Schreibtisch, nachdem er die Dokumente beiseite geschoben hatte, und beugte sich über ihn. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben Yurjis Kopf auf der Tischplatte ab und mit der anderen öffnete er geschickt ein Fach am Schreibtisch und förderte eine kleine Tube zu Tage. Diese öffnete er mit einer Hand und träufelte etwas von dem Gel auf die Brust Yurjis. Dann massierte er den Anderen leicht, erregte ihn somit noch mehr und befeuchtete gleichzeitig seine Finger. Dann wanderte seine Hand weiter zum Hintern seines und ein Finger drang in den Anderen ein. Yurji versteifte sich nur einen Augenblick, dann entspannte er sich wieder und drängte sich Kai entgegen. Dieser ließ einen zweiten Finger in Yurji verschwinden und bewegte sie in ihm. Der Rothaarige stöhnte laut auf, als Kai über den einen bestimmten Punkt strich, der ihn Sternchen sehen ließ. Er drängte sich den zwei Fingern noch mehr entgegen, wollte noch mehr von Kai spüren. Doch dieser zog seine Finger gleich wieder zurück. Er wollte seinen Freund noch ein wenig necken. Dieser allerdings fand, dass Kai genug mit ihm gespielt hatte. „Verdammt Kai! Du hast mich jetzt echt genug gereizt! Wenn du mich nicht endlich nimmst, kannst du es dir in den nächsten sechs Monaten selbst machen!" Kai lächelte aufgrund der Ungeduld seines Freundes. „Du hast es gerade nötig. Wer macht mich denn immer halb wahnsinnig, bevor er mich kommen lässt?", hauchte Kai in Yurji ins Ohr. Dieser murrte nur ungeduldig. Dann zog Kai endlich seine Finger aus ihm und ersetzte sie durch etwas wesentlich größeres.

Yurji blieb ganz locker und verspannte sich nicht, als er Kai endlich tief in sich spührte. Nach einem kurzen Moment bewegte er seine Hüften auffordernd gegen die des Graublauhaarigen und signalisierte so, dass sich dieser bewegen sollte. Dieser kam der stummen Bitte auch sofort nach und zog sich ein Stück aus seinem Freund zurück, um im nächsten Moment wieder zu zustoßen. Bei seinem nächsten Stoß traf er Yurjis Prostata, dieser stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich in den Schultern Kais fest. Dann griff Kai nach dem Glied des Rothaarigen und fing an, seine Hand synchron zu seinen Stößen zu bewegen.

Das kleine Büro war vom Stöhnen der zwei Russen erfüllt. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Yurji, wie er der Schwelle immer näher kam und bedeutete Kai, sich noch schneller zu bewegen. Das tat dieser dann auch und gemeinsam kamen sie zum Orgasmus. Yurji stöhnte laut auf und spannte alle seine Muskeln an. Dadurch wurde Kai noch stärker stimuliert und kam Sekunden nach dem Rothaarigen.

Sie brauchten eine Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann zog sich Kai aus Yurji zurück und rutschte von seinem Freund herunter. Danach sammelte er seine Klamotten zusammen. Yurji tat es ihm gleich und schweigend zogen sie sich an. Dann brach Kai endlich die Stille: „Ich geh schlafen. Arbeite nicht mehr so lange." Er gab dem Rothaarigen einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und verließ anschließend das Büro. Er betrat den privaten Bereich Yurjis.

Er und Yurji waren kein Paar. Sie kannten sich seit ihrer Kindheit und waren die besten Freunde. Und seit kurzer Zeit teilten sie eben auch diese intimen Momente. Das erste Mal hatten sie miteinander geschlafen, als sie ziemlich betrunken waren. Danach hatten sie es noch getan. Dabei wechselten sie sich immer mal mit der Dominanz ab. Mal lag Yurji unten, so wie heute, mal war er es, der Kai nahm. Keinem von beiden machte es etwas aus, mal dem anderen die Dominanz zu überlassen. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig voll und ganz vertrauen.

Yurji war der Geschäftsführer des Clubs und außerdem beschaffte er Kai seine Jobs. Der Rothaarige war ebenfalls in Russland geboren worden. Zusammen gingen sie dort auf ein Jungeninternat und hauten von dort ab, als sie 16 waren. Dann mussten sie sich in Amerika durchschlagen und irgendwie Geld verdienen. Da Kai schon immer gut mit Waffen umgehen konnte und nicht viel vom Gesetz hielt, hatte er sich selbst zum Profikiller ausgebildet. Yurji hatte sich einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt und einen Nachtclub gegründet, welcher auch sehr gut lief.

Kai betrat sein Schlafzimmer, zog seine Klamotten aus und verschwand unter der Dusche.

Zehn Minuten später kam er wieder zurück ins Zimmer, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt. Dieses ließ er dann neben dem Bett auch auf den Boden fallen und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Keine zwei Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

So, das war´s erst mal. Wie hats euch gefallen? Schreibt mir, ob ich weiter schreiben soll, oder es lieber lassen soll.

Bye, Lilith .


End file.
